Am I still invisible to you?
by Rahzenshia-Ryshelle
Summary: It's a new anime that I'm going to try my best to make! So, please be kind, and give me good critizism. Just please don't be rude.
1. Prologe

Now this is an anime I'm going to make. I came up with the characters, and everything. It's a vampire story, so I hope you enjoy it! Please, don't laugh at it, I'm doing my best. I'm going to build it up on 'Anime Studio 5'. I got that from a friend, isn't he just wonderful? Thanks again.

Ryshelle looked at her best friends, they were supposed to help her set up the committee. She looked at Latina, she had her bright blond hair pulled back. She grabbed a piece of paper mache, and put it on the float. Rita scowled, and put it on right. "You need to learn arts and crafts. Jeez."

Latina looked at Marissa. "You see how mean she is?"

Marissa giggled, as the guys, who were supposed to help, came up. There was Richard, Johnathan, George, Bradley, and Collin.

They were supposed to be here earlier, is what they were told. Ryshelle blushed when Johnathan smiled at Bradley, as they began to help. Rita walked up to Bradley, and began to flirt with him. Ryshelle wished she was that brave, but then Bradley began to flirt back.

She looked at Johnathan, who was freaked out at Bradley's friendliness. Ryshelle looked at Marissa, who was flirting with George. Johnathan, again, was freaked out by his friends friendliness.

Ryshelle looked around, all of her friends, seemed to be flirting with his friends. Collin was the only one who wasn't being flirted with. He walked up to Ryshelle, and tried to flirt with her. "So, what do you say, catching a bite to eat with me?"

Ryshelle's face drew a blank. "I'd rather drown."

That surprised Collin, and he went to grab her hand. She pulled it away, and threw sand in his eyes. "Try to touch my hand again, and I'll kick you. So Latina, are you going to help me?"

Latina was caught off guard, "Sorry, I was distracted."

Ryshelle smiled, and giggled, as Collin rubbed the last bit of sand out of his eye. "Why don't you like me?"

Ryshelle turned around. "Because, you're not worthy of my time."

All of Johnathan's friends were shocked, but then began to laugh, as he looked embarrassed. Collin grabbed her by her hair, and threw her on the ground. She looked up, and kicked him in his knee caps. She kicked again, as he kicked her in her face. Her head jerked back, and Johnathan threw Collin out of the way, he helped Ryshelle up. "Are you alright, did he hurt you?"

Blood began to slowly trickle down her chin, and Johnathan sat up. He grabbed Collin by his hair, and dragged him away to a storage room.

Latina sighed, as all of the boys left with Johnathan. "That really has to hurt. Why didn't you flirt with Johnathan, he's cute with you. Don't you like him?"

Ryshelle nodded, and looked at the ground. "Yes, but the question is, does he like me." Her teal eyes were hallow, and almost on the verge of tears. As her dark sleek hair hung in her eyes, she began to sniffle.

"Don't cry, Ryshelle, I didn't mean it."

Ryshelle, her eyes still hallow, walked up to the float, and clung to the paper. "Mommy, where are you going without me," her voice unusually childish. "Mommy don't leave me. I'll be good, I'll do what you say. Please! Don't leave me!"

Her body began to shake violently, as she fell to the ground. Her friends all held her body down, and Latina stuck her fingers in her mouth, to keep her from biting her tongue. She was having one of her normal seizures, and this one so far, was the worse.

Johnathan and his friends came to help her, except Collin. He was still pissed at what happened earlier, and refused to associate with her.

After awhile, her body slowly stopped shaking, and her body lay there limply. "Why did she have a seizure?"

Her friends sighed, they knew that they'd find out sooner or later. " Well, she has some problems with her family, and usually that triggers them. But it's just her health condition. It's nothing serious at all."

Ryshelle sat up, and rubbed her eyes. " What happened?" Her voice was now back to it's normal, sweet remedy sound.

Then a limousine pulled up, and a woman with slender legs, and a hour-glass body walked up. "It's time to go, you pain in the neck."

Ryshelle didn't move. "RYSHELLE! I said it's time to go, now get off your ass, and come on!"

Ryshelle still didn't move, so her mother bent down, yanked her up by her hair, and pushed her to the limo. Ryshelle looked back at her friends, giving them a pleading look, before her mother shoved her head into the back of the limo. As they rode off, Johnathan stared after the car. "Why the hell is her mother so rude?"

Latina sighed, she knew the others would be pissed that she would spill Ryshelle's deepest secret. "It's not just rudeness, she beats her own daughter to an extent. She wants to get her daughter to be a royal heir. It's quite sad, and she scares Ryshelle so much."

Johnathan looked surprised, and then smiled "Well, it's what she's brought upon herself."

That was when all of her friends glared at him. "I beg your pardon, she did not bring this upon herself, she was forced into it!"

Johnathan stopped smiling. "Okay, sorry. Didn't mean to offend any of you."

George looked at Marissa, her eyes showed agony, as she thought of what Johnathan said. She looked up at him, and began to cry "Do you really think she brought this upon herself, or are you too afraid to face what's going on?"

Johnathan stared at her, then pulled out a tissue, "Here. Maybe you're right, maybe I am afraid to admit that such a happy and cheery person, could live such a horrid life." Marissa began to dry her eyes "Sorry I cried like that, I usually don't."

Ryshelle sat on her bed, and looked at the new, and throbbing bruise on her arm. She looked at all the posters on her wall, and began to tear them down, like her mother had ordered.

She came down the stairs after leaving the long and dark corridor. The stairs twisted, and turned, like a curl in a girls hair. She came into the bright, and eerie kitchen. Her mother, Maria, glared up from the newspaper she was reading. "What the hell are you showing your face again?"

Ryshelle looked down. "I did as you asked..."

A wicked, and cruel smile spread across her small and petite face. "So are you going to do as I ask from now on? No more smiles, and you will find a boy?"

Ryshelle looked surprised. "NO!!! I will smile, and when I find a boy, I will!"

Maria jumped from the dark wood chair, and slapped Ryshelle. Ryshelle's head jerked back, and she fell on the ground. "Mom, why would you do something like that," she asked on the verge of tears.

Her mother glared at her "Get out...If you're going to speak to me like that, get out. If and when you do come back, I expect grandchildren. Now, get up, and get out." Ryshelle did not move, she was stunned. "I said, GET OUT!"

Ryshelle got up, and ran out the oak doors. She ran down the winding path to the road, and ran down the long and hard road.

Johnathan sat on a swing, and slowly rocked it back and forth. He looked over, and a shadow caught his eye. He walked toward it,and it didn't move. He poked his head around, and saw Ryshelle, and he poked her arm. Her head shot up, and she opened one of her eyes. She smiled when she saw Johnathan, and sat up. Johnathan stared at Ryshelle. "Are you okay, why are you here?"

Ryshelle looked away. "My mom threw me out, and I don't know where to go."

Johnathan grabbed her arm, and lifted her up. "Then your coming with me, and you can stay as long as you like." Ryshelle's eyes grew wide, as he drug her to his home.

When she looked up, she saw not a normal house, but a mansion, much bigger than hers. Her eyes grew wide. "How are you rich, but at school you don't show it? I mean, you don't show any classy style."

Johnathan nodded. "I never learned, but I know we're pretty rich. I'm not very interested in inheritance."

Ryshelle nodded. "I'm the same way, not really interested in this kind of stuff. My mother wants me to be, though."

Johnathan put his key in the lock, and twisted it. He opened the door, to reveal luxurious decor. Ryshelle stared all around the room, and studied each object. The curtains, were satin silk, and the windows clear and unsmudged. The walls an ashy blue, and the furniture black. The entertainment center was dark oak, and the television set was 106 inches.

Johnathan led her up the wooden stairs, and took her down a corridor with several rooms.

He opened a door, the door a white classy color. Ryshelle peered inside, and the inside was beautiful too.

The curtains were a navy blue, and the bed spread. The walls were a teal kind of color, and the bed was a queen sized one, with a pink canopy hanging above it. The walls were decorated with skeletons, and other dark things. She studied the closet, it was spacious, and hung lots of clothes. The entertainment system in here was not very large, but not small either. She looked at the bedside table, and ran her hand down its smooth edges. She looked over at Johnathan. "Whose room was this meant to be?"

This question had stopped Johnathan, and he frowned. "My little sister," he said on the verge of tears.

Ryshelle came over to him, and lifted his head. "What happened to her?"

Johnathan looked at Ryshelle. "She died when she was in the third grade, of a heart disease."

Ryshelle looked up at Johnathan, and her eyes went wide. She took her hand, and opened Johnathan's mouth, and placed her finger on his fang. Her eyes grew wider, and her lower lip began to quiver.

Johnathan let her take a few seconds. "Run, scream, run me and my family out of this house. Do whatever."

Ryshelle didn't speak, but stood still. "You weren't going to hurt me were you?"

Johnathan shook his head. "Of course not."

Ryshelle smiled. "If you weren't going to hurt me, what would be the point. If I did, I'd be just like my bitchy mother."

Johnathan looked stunned, but then smiled. "Thanks, we really couldn't afford to live somewhere else. It would just be too cramped."

Ryshelle looked around. "Where are your parents?"

Johnathan thought for a moment. "They're at work, and won't be back till late, why?"

Ryshelle smiled nervously. "Well, good-bye!" She shoved him out the door, and shut it.

With the door shut behind him, he started to laugh "You really think I'm that perverted..." he commented through his laughter.

Ryshelle opened the door. "Yes?"

Johnathan laughed again. "No, I learned from my father and mother to wait till I'm married."

Ryshelle smiled. "Good cause, I don't want to be in trouble with my mother." Her eyes searched the room, as if her mother were here.

Johnathan leaned over, and kissed Ryshelle, which of course surprised her. She then kissed him back, and wrapped her arm around his neck. Ryshelle pulled away from him. "I don't care anymore," she said her voice seductive. She kissed him again, and dragged him the room with her, shutting and locking the door.


	2. Chapter 1:Happy surprise present, babe

For now, we'll say I own this. Until somebody steals it, but you better give me credit. Just kidding, like nobody's gonna want to steal this crap. And if you do, learn to sleep with your eyes open. That's all I got to say. I'm soon going to put a 'whatever-those-things-that-keep-people-from-stealing-other-people's-thing' on it. Whatever they're called.

Johnathan left to go meet with his friends, cause Ryshelle told him to, so she can sneak out.

Johnathan sat on the bench, and continued to laugh with his friends. There was Richard, Johnathan, George, Bradley, and Collin. Bradley looked at Collin "You deserved what you got."

They had all been laughing at when Ryshelle decided to kick him. George smiled. "Hey, let's go see a movie, and get something to eat. We could bring some with us for Ryshelle. I mean, that was really nice of you, for once."

Johnathan shot him the death glare. "And by that you mean?"

Everybody was quiet. "I was only kidding, jeez. You have to be like that?"

Johnathan thought. "I don't know if I should. My parents are waiting on me, and I bet Ryshelle is too."

That's when Collin smirked. "Why did you let her stay with you?"

Johnathan smirked as well. "What you're thinking probably isn't the reason. Okay, I'll go see a movie, but that's all." Bradley grabbed Johnathan's head, pulled it down, and blind-folded his eyes.

They pulled the blind-fold off, and their in front of him, was a bar. "Are you nuts, we're not old enough to drink."

Richard held out fake ID cards. "So, that's never stopped us before."

Johnathan smiled. "I get it, you're doing this, because it's my birthday, aren't you?"

Bradley smiled. "Good guess, guess we weren't subtle enough."

Collin glared at a women walking out, she looked pretty though. "Can I help you boys?"

George whistled as he examined the girl, and raised an eyebrow. "Why of course you can. See it's his birthday, and he just turned 21. Can you help us celebrate his birthday?"

The women nodded. "My names Annabell, and before I let you in, let me see your ID cards."

They showed them the fake cards, and got in. Annabell led them to a table in the back, and smiled. "I'll be back."

She went to the front, and yelled. "Hey! Everybody, we have a guest back here whose birthday is today, and he turned 21!"

Everyone cheered, and Annabell came back with a strong drink. "Drink away, cutie, it's your birthday."

Johnathan put it to his lips, and pushed it away. "It stinks, like really badly!"

Annabell looked at him. "Are you sure your 21?"

Johnathan nodded. "It's just a really strong smell, and I have a strong sense of smell."

Annabell nodded. "Some people just can't stand the smell of somethings. Like I can't stand the smell of some of this beer. Well anyway, enjoy!" She walked away, as Johnathan put the bottle to his lips again.

He dropped the bottle, and it shattered on the ground, as he covered his mouth. Annabell ran over, so she could help them. "What happened?!" Johnathan covered his mouth, as blood ran down his hand. His fangs had become even sharper, longer, and more ridged. They were stabbing him in his hand, he quickly got up, and ran out.

A tapping noise came to the door, Johnathan opened the door, to see Ryshelle, wet, cold, and tired.

Outside it was raining, so he opened the door, and stepped aside. "Where were you?"

He watched as Ryshelle took off her jacket, he looked at her hair. It was the only thing dry, because it was under her hood. She turned around to face Johnathan. "Happy birthday," she squealed in her high-pitched, happy voice. "Guess what?"

Johnathan smiled at her. "What?"

Ryshelle smiled back, beaming. "I'm pregnant. I wanted it to be a surprise."

Johnathan looked shocked. "Oh, it was a surprise alright." He closed his eyes, breathed in some, and smiled. "I'm very happy." He gave Ryshelle a hug, as he lifted her off the ground, and spun her around. "Do you think I can tell my friends?"

Ryshelle smiled. "If you really want to."

The phone rang, as Johnathan set Ryshelle down, and went to answer it. "Hello," came the voice of the young man.

"Johnathan," asked a women's small high voice. "What do you want?"

The line grew quiet. "Come down to the office, I'd like to talk to you about our secret."

Johnathan sighed. "Fine." The woman hung up first.

Ryshelle looked at Johnathan. "Go ahead."

Johnathan kissed her, and headed out the door.

Ryshelle shouted after him. "If you need me, I'll be in the park!" Johnathan nodded, and ran to the woman's office.

The woman sat on her desk, as another man sat in the chair next to the desk. They both looked up at Johnathan as he walked in. "I'm here."

The man smiled. "Akira, did you hear the way he said that. He sounded devastated."

Akira looked at her the man. "Yes, I did Takuma, and he did sound a little unhappy."

Johnathan sighed. "Why did you call me here?"

Akira stood up, and walked up to Johnathan. "I called you here, to talk about our little secretwe've been keeping from Ryshelle," she said shutting the office door.


	3. Chapter 2:The hardships of motherhood

"You're now 18, you need to find a partner, and suck her blood, to bring her into our world. If you don't, you won't be able to inherit what we have. Remember, that your father is King of all vampires, meaning he's the best we have at the moment. You are just like him, only stronger in power, and you're going to rule the death realm. Do you think you can handle it? You need find a partner first, though. Don't expect to rule it alone now."

Johnathan looked shocked. "Why do I have to suck the girls blood?"

Takuma smiled. "Because if you don't, she's the queen, and you can't have the wrong woman ruling our kind. Listen, if she's not a vampire already, you have to do that. If she's a vampire, all you do is marry her."

Johnathan sighed. "Well, I'm going to go find Ryshelle."

Akira and Takuma blocked the door. "Is this the girl you like? This Ryshelle girl? Is she beautiful or at all pretty?"

Johnathan sighed, and opened his mouth, as the door open. "Sir, and Mrs., your son has a call from a young lady. She's in the park, and she's on a cell phone."

The assistant handed Johnathan the phone. "Hello," he answered.

"Johnathan," Ryshelle asked breathlessly.

"Yes? What's wrong, you sound like you've been running."

The phone line went silent for a few seconds. "Johnathan, I'm being followed, and I'm terrified." The line went silent, and Johnathan heard a gasp.

A males voice came on the phone. "If you ever want to see her alive, I'd come to the park." Then the line went dead.

Johnathan dropped the phone. "What's wrong Johnathan?"

Johnathan looked at the woman. "Mom, someones got Ryshelle, and I don't know who. She sounded scared." Akira, Takuma, and Johnathan disappeared from the office.

They appeared at the park, and looked around.

Johnathan noticed a shadow, and then heard Ryshelle's voice. The shadow was tall, and broad looking.

Johnathan stood there. "What do you want with her? She's done nothing to you."

"Oh, yes she has," answered the male. "She's caused me so many sleepless nights. She's broken my heart, and hurt me physically. You don't know what she's capible of, so I'm just going to rid you of her."

Johnathan realized, shocked at who it might be. "Collin," he asked, undeniably nervous.

"No Big Brother. It's me, Eric."

Akira looked shocked. "You would do this to your brother? Don't you love your Big Brother?"

Eric pulled her hair, to reveal her bare neck. "I did. Until this woman walked into our house. I fell in love with her scent. I became to obsessed with her. I had to have her. But then I realized she belonged to Big Brother. I was devastated, until I realized, he never bit her to make her a vampire. Now, I still have a chance to make her mine!"

Johnathan lept at Eric, as his barred fangs reached her neck.

As the three of them tumble to the ground, Ryshelle's piercing shriek stopped them. When Johnathan pulled away from Eric, he realized that he was the one who drove Eric's fangs into Ryshelle's neck.

Her body struggled under Johnathan, and Eric released her. SHe cried out in pain, and Akira and Takuma ran to her assistance, as Johnathan and Eric continued to brawl.

Akira realized it was too late to help Ryshelle, whose body was coiling and uncoiling.

Takuma and Akira looked up in time, to see Johnathan rip Eric's head off, and toss it to the ground.

Akira buried her eyes into Takuma's shoulder, as she cried for her dead son.


End file.
